


A Solemn Duty to Keep You Safe

by Purrs



Series: Heterodynes Do As They Please [7]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: Getting physical.





	A Solemn Duty to Keep You Safe

Otilia grinned at the woman she held pinned to the floor. Euphrosynia met her gaze with heavy-lidded eyes.


End file.
